Caught and Freed
by StormQueen6711
Summary: The Killing Curse isn't all that it seems and its secrets are once more discovered, accidentally beginning with the Battle of the Department of Mysteries where people who were never expected to be seen again were saved. A James and Lily Potter come back to life story. Might change the title later on.


_Helloo! I know its been 5 months since I've update _Excuse me, What?!_ and almost a year for my other stories but... I just wanted to do this. It's not the best since I've basically just written it out but we all know how impatient I am. Soo... it isn't the best, but hopefully I'll remember how to write once more._

_This starts in the Department of Mysteries and I believe it will be quiet AU in some ways. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter _and some lines in there are from the _OotP _movie which I also do not own, and surprisingly, I never wish to own :D_

_Hope you enjoy! (sorry if characters are OOC, it's been quite a while)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry watched as the jet of light his godfather squarely in the chest. He'd ignored Hermione's warnings about his visions and now Sirius is dead and his vision came true but not in the way that he expected. He felt his anger rise once more, although, he wasn't sure who it was aimed at.

Acting almost on impulse, he sent a stunning spell at his opponent and turned to face Sirius.

"_Accio_!" He screamed, not willing to lose another member of his ever diminishing family. He was not going to lose Sirius! He was not going to lose him! Sirius was not going to leave him! He couldn't. He simply couldn't.

Slower than a summoning spell should have worked, Sirius was finally dragged back towards Harry and away from the Veil. It felt like he wasn't summoning just one object but rather a whole dorm!

Sirius dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, unmoving and unresponsive.

BANG!

There was a flash of blinding green-white light for a second, then the sound of manic laughter.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Harry screamed as he sprinted off after Bellatrix.

Remus made to follow after his 'adopted nephew', but seeing Dumbledore hurrying after him, he let him take the lead. He quickly made his way to his best friend's side knowing that Harry wouldn't forgive him if he didn't do anything to help Sirius if he could. Besides, Dumbledore would be able to protect Harry better than almost anyone else.

Remus felt tears sting his eyes and anger swelled in his heart, almost as though Moony was rising before the new moon when he felt for his friend's pulse just to receive nothing in response. He called out to the remaining members of the Order to begin making their way out of the Chamber and carried Sirius out gently, bridal-style as the tears streamed down his face.

He almost walked into Tonks in his march and was about to demand why no one was moving when he caught sight of what everyone else was staring at.

Harry. He was struggling, clearly in pain, surrounded by glass and a ring around both himself and Dumbledore. Just at that moment, he looked up at them all and everyone stepped in closer, wanting to help their friend in any way that they can.

The pained gasp that was torn from Harry made them move even more forward. There was a slight crunch of glass behind them when Harry spoke.

"_You're the weak one.. and you'll never know love or friendship … and I feel sorry for you.._" he said suddenly, surprising the others by what he said… that he pities the man who made his life a misery.

They felt their hearts break as they saw Harry struggle to gain control and were surprised when Voldemort suddenly appeared over Harry and spoke in a voice that reverberated around the entire atrium.

"You're a fool Harry Potter. And you will lose. _Everything_." Before anyone can do anything, the Dark Lord disappeared in a twirl of his cloak and rising of glass.

They rushed towards Harry, Remus leading the way. He already lost Sirius this night, he wasn't willing to lose Harry either. He bent down and pulled Harry's head into his lap. He had finally fallen unconscious and Remus was glad that he did.

The group turned as one to the sound of more glass crunching. There mouths dropped open as one as they stared at the figure that was rushing towards Remus and Harry.

"MOVE! That's my godson! _Get out of my way_!" Sirius charged through the small crowd surrounding Harry and pulled him away from Remus, trying to feel for a pulse. Still in shock, Remus held his friend's trembling hand against his godson's pulse just to comfort him so that he might be able to get some answers out of him. He was sure that Sirius had had no pulse when he'd felt for it at the Veil. And they'd all seen the Curse hitting him, there was no denying it.

"Harry, Harry, _Harry_! What have you done?" he whispered, "_What have you done_?" The tears were starting to burn the backs of his eyes as he tried to stop them from falling but it was futile attempt, knowing how close his godson was to dying.

"Sirius, you were dead." Remus said simply, still in shock.

The remaining members of the Order were gathering up the rest of the students and preparing to have them transported back to Hogwarts, just trying to give the trio some space, knowing that Remus would be telling them everything once the whole drama of the night was over.

"Later," Sirius said bluntly and picked Harry up just as Remus had done to him almost half an hour ago and made to leave the dreaded Ministry.

Dumbledore was busy repairing as much of the Ministry as possible and was for once surprised into stopping all his actions and for once had almost no idea as to what was going on.

"But… that's not possible." he whispered to himself as the two figures made their way further into the Atrium, slowly drawing the entire group's attention.

The reaction of the group was more immediate than it was towards Sirius after he came storming into the chamber. Immediately all wands were raised and pointed at the two people who were now in the center of the room, even the wands of the younger generation were pointed at them.

"Who are you? Answer me!" Dumbledore demanded after the couple hesitated for several seconds and a quick glance was shared between them.

"Professor? Sirius? Remus? It's us! James and Lily." The woman answered as she stepped forward, James stepping in with her.

"No. They did almost fifteen years ago!" Lupin replied angrily while Sirius stayed quiet, still holding onto Harry.

"Believe what you want, but I prefer to help my son first! So you can think whatever you like. Just let us help him first!" James blurted out and made his way towards Sirius.

Without being told to, Sirius immediately put Harry back down onto the ground to Remus' outrage.

Lily came over and knelt by her husband's side and started healing Harry's various cuts and scrapes from the battle that they'd just had while James was ruffling Harry's hair like he used to back when he was just a baby.

"We need to get back to Hogwarts, now. He's exhausted his magic and on the brink of a magical coma if we don't hurry!" Lily said, hurriedly standing while Sirius and James lifted up Harry and made their way towards the port keys that had been created to transport the youngsters back to the school.

Finally lowering his wand after what he had just witnessed, Dumbledore finally stepped aside and allowed them access to the final port key and they were once more surprised at seeing the Atrium to be empty except for themselves.

After several moments of suffocation, they finally landed in the Hospital Wing. Harry had been cushioned by the fall by the four adults who had subconsciously drifted closer and held onto him so that he doesn't land on the floor.

They were immediately ambushed by Madame Pomfrey, who scowled and started barking orders.

"You two!" She pointed at Ron and Neville, who she had finished healing, "Lift him up carefully and place him on that bed." She started work on the youngest member of the new group in a way that nobody understood except herself.

Dumbledore once more raised his wand at Sirius, James and Lily while Remus went and stood behind Dumbledore, still not believing how any of this could be possible.

"If you truly are who you say you are, will you willingly take Veritaserum to prove it?" he asked softly, although his tone said that it would not be a wise idea to refuse.

"Why me though?" Sirius whined in his typical childish manner.

"Because, Mr. Black, I believe I do not speak only for myself when I say that we saw you get hit by the Killing Curse."

"Seriously, Padfoot? You too?" James smirked at his friend, even though he didn't think there was anything funny.

Remus, however, growled the moment that James used the old nickname that they had made for one another while they were in school.

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to walk past and scowled once more at Dumbledore.

"How many times do I have to remind you Professor that this is a Hospital Wing!?" She asked screechingly, but quietly so as to not to disturb her patients and also not to be breaking her own rules.

"My dear Madam Pomfrey, we shall be leaving now." He said wisely, choosing not to get on the nurse's bad side.

"What about my son!?" Lily asked, not wanting to leave Harry's side.

"If you are who you say you are, then there will be plenty of time for that. You did say that he was simply exhausted?"

Lily nodded.

"Then let us get this horrid night over and behind us."

With that simple statement he left through the doors of the Hospital Wing. Remus followed after immediately so as to avoid having to see the faces of his long dead friends - which there was absolutely no way to bring them back. He was then followed by the other three. Sirius was still strangely quiet and had, seemingly and surprisingly accepted the fact that his best friend and wife have returned from the dead.

But then again. So did he.

* * *

_I hope this is alright. It's been soo long since I've done this and I'm sort of _really_ nervous right now :)_

_Thanks for keeping up with me :D_


End file.
